


Billet-doux

by cosmicruin



Series: the ineluctable you [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicruin/pseuds/cosmicruin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No secret stays hidden forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billet-doux

Sehun tucked his legs beneath him on the floor; in his lap, an old and dusty shoe box sat waiting. He had been searching for a coat in his closet for his grocery run when said item came into view. He couldn’t remember its purpose, or why it took residence at the furthest and darkest part of his closet, but the fog in his mind cleared up after opening the box and taking a look at its contents.

The stack of photos stole his attention first. He released them from their elastic band confines and studied them one by one. Dates were scribbled on the back as a reminder. Every single photo was taken during a different period of his life, but a recurring theme existed: never did he take them without his best friend, Jongin, included. Locations, poses, and outfits differed, but Jongin stayed a permanent fixture by his side; always ready, always eager in taking photos together.

Other items resided in the shoe box, but the lonely-looking envelope caught Sehun’s eye. He pulled out the paper inside, unfolded, read. The opening line, together with Jongin’s name written somewhere in the middle, told him the unmistakable truth: an unsent love letter, a stashed-away secret of seven years.

Sehun read the letter from beginning to end, the familiar, dull ache resurfacing in his chest reminding him of his lost chance, and the consequences he faced.

The doorbell interrupted his journey down nostalgia lane. Sehun placed the letter on his desk on the way out, wondering for a second if he forgot about expecting visitors today.

Nothing prepared him for the sight of Kim Jongin standing behind it, luggage in tow and wearing the same dazzling smile forever immortalized in his photos. For a fleeting moment, Sehun felt like he was eighteen again, helpless against the overflowing feelings swelling in his chest like a balloon about to burst.

“You ass, you weren’t due to arrive until tomorrow!” was Sehun’s first sentence after he recovered from his initial shock, playfully shoving Jongin on the shoulder. 

Jongin laughed. “So I lied. What can I say, I wanted to surprise you.” The edges of his mouth curved upward into a soft smile Skype could never do justice.

Sehun rolled his eyes in mock annoyance but reciprocated, nonetheless.

Jongin needed no permission in ushering himself inside the apartment. “Were you heading out before I arrived? I’m coming with you. Let me just put my luggage aside.”

“Sure. You know where to go,” Sehun said, not paying close attention as he rummaged the foyer closet this time for a coat. It dawned on him a split second too late that Jongin _always_ headed for his room every time he visited.

Sehun bolted for his room. “Jongin, wait—!”

All the words died on his tongue at the sight of Jongin standing by his desk. Jongin turned to look at him: stunned, confused, questioning.

In Jongin’s hand was his unsent love letter, his stashed-away secret of seven years.


End file.
